The Old World & The New War
by TheHeroSandwich
Summary: The year is 1931, and a world war is brewing. The world may have only one hope for survival, but unfortunately that hope is The Lost Nations, a ragtag group of nations and empires which no longer exist, that have taken up the duty of protecting their living descendants and keeping (relative) peace in the world, whether the modern nations know it, like it, or neither!


The Old World and the New War

_PROLOGUE:_

_The Lost Nations, known collectively as The Old World, are a group of empires and nations that no longer exist with the rest of the world. They live in a village by themselves, however, they have the ability to roam the real world as they wish, and often do. They are almost like ghosts, there, though, because they are visible only to nations who knew them when they were alive, and remember them now. Therefore ancient countries like Canada can see them, but new countries like New Zealand cannot. Most have living descendants in modern countries. These "Ancients" live somewhat of a sad life sometimes, but have nonetheless taken up the duty of protecting their living descendants and keeping (relative) peace in the world, whether the living nations know it, like it, or neither!_

ROME'S LOG, ENTRY #1: 1931

Ahem.

Testing, testing…_unus_, _duo_…ah!

_Heus_, friend! Welcome to the log of the great Roman Empire, I will now tell you about what happened today: I fought a battle, drank some wine, ate, slept, and…

"GET ON WITH IT, ROME!"

Oh. Yes. Sorry, sometimes, I, um, forget what year it is. I forget I'm…not a…a…

Anyway!

By the way, that was Britannia yelling at me there. She's this grumpy old lady. She's the one who set up this "audio log" thing, anyway! Pretty great, right! Actually, the other day, she set up the radio here at Old World HQ to pick up radio signals from the modern world! I got an opera program from my cute grandson, Italy! He has a great voice, you know, gets it from me—

"ROME!"

OH! Right, well, I started this log to record some strange stuff that's been happening down in the modern world lately. You see, since we Lost Nations have some influence over our l…l..living…relatives, we try as much as possible to keep some sort of peace down there. We may have been slacking off a little lately…what with that World War and all…but, see, it's been getting harder lately with international communication. We can't stop some things, anymore….

What was I talking about, again?

"World relations_, patruus_."

Oh, that was HRE, or Holy Roman Empire. He's the youngest of us in appearance—a very bright young boy. I taught him to call me _patruus_—uncle!

"Rome…"

Yes, yes, so, the other day, during our latest Old World Meeting, our old friend China burst in during the middle of one of Britannia's speeches (which was frankly, boring) and fell onto the floor, dripping blood!

China, although he doesn't look it, is an old guy, and he is our main source for news from the modern world. He tries to make it to our meetings once in a while and helps with influencing the younger Asian nations in times of war, who are mostly beyond our reach.

So, we were shocked when he came in like that, of course! He was bleeding from some deep gashes on his upper half, looking to be inflicted by a sword. We cleaned him off and put him, in bed, where he eventually woke up.

"Rome.." he said, looking at me with bleary eyes. "Japan…he…attacked me! He's been occupying my house for a while, but this time, he really…" China paused, overcome. "That little…he's seizing Manchuria! He…after all I've done for him! I can't…can't…" At that point, he became unconscious, and disappeared, called back to the modern world, as all visitors to The Old World eventually are.

Britannia decided that we should all visit the modern world and see what's going on there now! I'm about to head out to Germany to see how he's doing. I'll tell you what happened later, log!

_Vale_~!

This is Rome, signing off!

***click!***

**Author's Note: Thank you, fair readers, for tuning in to my very first fanfic! This is a labor of love for me—Rome is one of my favorite characters from APH, and I wanted to write about the Ancients. I also wanted to explore the more serious side of Hetalia-namely, what really happened in WW2. Don't get me wrong, there will be humor, though. See you next time!**


End file.
